


Our Little Star

by PumpkinLily



Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Breaky - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ridge Farm setting, parenting, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: During their stay at Ridge Farm, John finds a kitten wandering alone. Of course, he brings her back inside and shows her to his boyfriend.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905262
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30
Collections: Clog Factory





	Our Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a short fic I wrote as part of a 500 words challenge! It follows the prompt "Parenting", and it's inspired by an idea I had for Breaky week last year, with the Ridge Farm setting and adopting a pet prompts.
> 
> ❤ It's short but I hope you'll like it nonetheless 😊❤

John was smiling so hard his cheeks ached.

Brian looked positively _radiant_ now. As soon as he’d got the kitten he had brought back in his hands, he had fully turned into a mother hen and not even Hendrix’s ghost appearing in front of him would make him look away from their daughter. Large blue eyes, a white and grey tabby fur, and the most adorable little mewls as he gently caressed her back.

Sitting next to his boyfriend, a part of John wished he had a camera to immortalise this moment of bliss, but he didn’t want to leave the couch and risk to disturb this precious moment.

“You’re so cute.” He whispered, as if he hadn’t said it five times already during the last two minutes.

John was almost certain the kitten was a girl, but maybe Freddie could check to be sure, he was the cat expert. On the other hand, he might try to claim her as _his_ daughter, so letting him approach her might not be a safe move.

“It’s a good thing you found her, Deaky. Who knows what might’ve happened to her otherwise…”

Not that there were many cars around Ridge Farm, but the kitten might have starved or get eaten by a fox. And marking their stay in this quiet and relaxing setting with the discovery of a dead kitten would have left his boyfriend heartbroken. He might’ve even written a song about death and the fragility of life.

But it wouldn’t happen. She who was yet to have a name would grow big, strong and loved.

John leant over, and didn’t miss Brian’s smile growing as he softly scratched the kitten’s head with his index. Listening to her purring in the quietness of the room, with his boyfriend radiating love and happiness by his side, soothed him greatly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Brian smile like that, so relaxed.

He placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and the bright, sparkling hazel eyes gazing at him afterwards made his heart flutter.

“We’ll have to give her a name.”

“True.” John placed a hand on his thigh, and went back to give gently caresses to their feline baby with the other. “Do you have any ideas?”

Brian thought for a moment. “…Well, she’s our little star. Bright and beautiful. So I was thinking about Nova.”

“Nova.” John let the word resonate in his mind. Short, cute, in fact he liked it very much. “I think it’s a great name.”

“You think? I mean- you’re the one who found her. If you want to name her…”

“I like Nova.” He assured, before giving another kiss to his boyfriend. “If we ever find her a sibling, I’ll give him or her a name, if you want.”

“That’d be only fair.” Brian then looked at their little star, comfortably settled between his warm hands. “What do you think Nova?”

Nova only blinked at them, but the lovebirds were delighted regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
